Tween Weekly Interview
by oUtEr.eDgEs.oF.sPaCe
Summary: Sonny has an interview with a smooth-talking Tween Weekly reporter, where she reveals some things she doesn't mean to, about a certain three-named teen heartthrob. Chad also has the same encounter. CHANNY.


**This is my first story ever on fan fiction, I hope I did a good job! **

* * *

"Today is my interview day!" I shouted excitedly, grinning widely at Tawni.

Tawni scrunched her nose up in disapproval, "The one with Tween Weekly?"

I nod.

"I thought you already learned your lesson." She mutters, "Those reporters are vicious, Sonny. I wouldn't usually care, but I don't want you saying stuff that might look bad on us."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry, I'll be more careful this time. This is my chance to set the record straight, Tawni. And," I sighed, "I promise not to make our show look bad."

Tawni still looked doubtful but then shrugged her shoulders and got up from her vanity, all worry wiped of her face. She flashed me a good luck smile and started to skip out the room. But before she stepped through the door, she gave me another Look and said seriously:

"And please, don't mention anything about your silly little crush on Chad."

"W-what?" I yelped, but Tawni had already bounced down the hallway.

_I do not have a crush on Chad_, I thought, frowning.

Shaking my head, I decided to prepare myself for the interview.

**~^-^~**

"So, Sonny Munroe." The Tween Weekly reporter, who had introduced himself as Santiago (ha, get the irony?) gave me a friendly smile.

"So." I repeated, then wondered if I was supposed to start.

"Can we, all of us at Tween Weekly just say how much we admire your work? You are the best thing that has happened to. . . uh, 'So Random!'"

I blushed bashfully, "Thank you, but it's a team effo-"

"Yes, yes," Santiago waved his hand away, "Now there is a little rumor our fans of Tween Weekly are curious about."

I gulped, "Uh, yes?"

"This little rumor. . . about a little feud. . . between So Random and Mackenzie Falls." He watched my face closely.

My eyes widened involuntarily. How did they know about that?? Or. . . well, actually, it was a pretty big thing. At least, everyone made such a big fuss about it but really-

"Oh, that, that's not really a feud. I mean, our shows don't get along that great but it's not like we hate each other or anything." I hesitated, "Well, at least I don't hate them. But Mackenzie Falls. . ."

"What about The Falls?" Santiago asked eagerly, "Are you saying _they_ hate _you?_"

"No, no!" I said, my voice getting high pitched, "Not. . . exactly."

"So they do hate you. Hmm, and So Random doesn't have a problem with that?"

Okay, okay, so he knew that they hated us. But I remembered what I had promised Tawni, and decided that at least I could make sure we didn't look like losers, so I looked Santiago dead in the eye.

"We don't care what he thinks of us." I said haughtily.

"He?"

Oops.

Crap.

Where had 'he' come from?! Aw, man, was I thinking about Chad during my interview?!

"Um, I meant-" I started to correct myself but Santiago cut in.

"By he do you mean Chad Dylan Cooper?" Dang, this guy was smart, "The lead actor at The Falls?"

I shook my head furiously, "N-no! of course not! Chad has nothing to do with this!"

"So what do you think Chad has against your show?"

_Ugh! _I scowled.

"I didn't mean Chad!" I frowned, thinking, then added softly, "I don't know what he has against us. Really. It's weird. He even banned us from his set."

I didn't mention the fact that _I _wasn't banned.

"Except for you, right?" Santiago smirked. This guy had done his research well. Darn him.

"I. . . that is true." I admitted, "I don't know why he hasn't banned me. I mean, all we ever do is fight, it's not like-"

Shiz.

Santiago's eyes went wide with excitement, "So you two fight a lot?"

"I wouldn't really call it fighting." I felt my face warm, "More like, um, playful banter. . . ?"

"Teasing?"

I cringed, "Noooo, not really."

"Ohhh, I get it." Santiago grinned, "You two flirt."

"NO!" I yelled, maybe too loudly. And darn it, my voice got all high again, "We do NOT flirt. It's definitely more fighting than flirting."

"So you do flirt- _some_ of the time." Santiago nodded.

"What?! No! We _never _flirt!" I huffed in frustration, "I would never flirt with such a snobby, jerk-like, egotistical guy like Chad. I mean, sure he's got sparkly eyes." I rolled my eyes, "And 'perfect' golden hair, and a kinda cute smile." I glared at my lap, "BUT, he's more of a jerk than a heartthrob."

"So you admit you think he's. . . good-looking?"

I officially hate Tween Weekly.

"I-I-I," I stuttered, taken aback. With every stutter, Santiago looked more sure of himself, until I knew I wouldn't be able to convince him otherwise. I sighed and decided to shrug it off casually.

"Okay, yeah, he's good-looking, he's cute, and fine he's handsome," Okay, maybe I didn't need to add the extra 'cute' and 'handsome' remarks, but they just slipped out, "It's like a fact, right? Unfortunately for him, sometimes good looks isn't everything."

"So you think that's all there is to Chad?" Santiago's eyes narrowed, and I could just see the gears working in his head, thinking up the next headline for Tween Weekly: **SWEET NEW GIRL, SONNY MONROE HATES TEEN HEARTTHROB, CHAD DYLAN COOPER!!!**

No. I couldn't have people saying I was some sort of hater. I panicked and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Of course not! Chad can be thoughtful, and nice, and maybe even sweet when he feels like it!" I cried, then decided to borrow his line, "He has his moments."

I felt pretty confident in my answer, until I saw the big, Cheshire cat grin stretching across Santiago's face.

"Oh really? That goes against his bad-boy image, though." He looked thoughtful, and my stomach felt queasy, "We've almost never heard of Chad acting sweet and caring to another person. . . are you saying he only acts that way around you?"

I gaped at the man. He was taking everything I was saying and twisting it around to make it seem like. . . like I _liked_ him!

I shivered. This was not going well.

"I'm sure he acts that way around other people too," I mumbled, trying to think of an excuse to get out of here.

Santiago nodded, "Yes, yes, he must. Because if it was only around you- that'd mean he liked you, wouldn't it?"

I nearly gagged.

"Chad d-does not l-like me!" I gasped, my face turning a horrible bright red at the mention of such a-a well, a ridiculous idea.

"Hmm." Santiago smirked, "It seems like you have quiet the crush yourself."

"I. Am. Not. Crushing. On. Chad. Dylan. Cooper." I hissed, "He's the King of Drama, the President of the Snob Club, the leader of Egotistical Guys Around The World Movement."

"You seem to have some pretty strong feelings about him."

"Yeah, I do." I muttered, thinking for a second about how my heart fluttered when I was around him, how my heartbeat sped up, how I had to resist the urge to stutter and blush like a little schoolgirl.

"I do have strong feelings about him," I repeated, then added, "Strong feelings of frustration at his cocky attitude, strong feelings of hate at his puppy-shover ways, strong feelings of just over-all annoyance."

"Ahhh." Santiago seemed to finally get it, "So it's a love/hate relationship?"

"N-no!! There IS NO relationship!" I yelled, "I don't like him! Why won't anyone believe me?!"

"Calm down, Miss Monroe." Santiago said mildly, "Well, I think it's time to wrap up this interview. Thank you for giving us your time."

_Yes!! It's over!!_

"Sure." I said brightly.

"Good-bye then." Santiago turned his recorder off and gave me a genuine smile.

_Maybe he wouldn't print all the stupid stuff I said about Chad_, I thought hopefully.

* * *

**Just to clear things up, the reporter's name is Santiago. He is a reporter for Tween Weekly. Just in case you had any confusion about that.**

**Other than that . . . I hope you liked it! **

**~ReViEw~**


End file.
